


baby, baby.

by sugarhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, aged-up dreamies, baby!jisung, donghyuck is just donghyuck, jeno and jaemin are married, mark is busy man, open ending(kinda), sharing bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarhyuck/pseuds/sugarhyuck
Summary: mark and donghyuck take care of baby jisung while his parents is away. and maybe they find some more along the way.





	baby, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> un-edited.
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sugarhyuck)

a nice warm saturday morning. long christmas holiday around, it is mark's day off and he is more than willingly to enjoy his days to it's fullest. he had breakfast with toast, a cup of coffee, and life couldn't get any better. five hours after he woke up and no colleagues calling him for this and that? even better! he prepared a stack of video games that he'll be playing for the rest of the day.

cleaned out his apartment and making himself cozy, he is about to turn on his tv, but suddenly a knock on his door rings all over the room. he puts down the remote control and walks to the door. when he opens it, reveals jeno and jaemin smiling wide with their son, jisung, in jaemin's arms. the 3-year-old baby is looking at mark with his doe eyes and flushed cheeks, mark is scared.

mark then stares at them confusedly. why would a fuckin happy family comes to his house on saturday without prior notice?

"um.." a brilliant voice came out from his mouth. his hand busy hanging in the air trying to gesture out a 'what the fuck are you guys doing in my house and what is this?'

suddenly, jaemin rushes into his apartment and puts jisung down. jeno came not long after, completely ignoring mark who owns the unit dumbfoundedly in the door. guess that's what being friend for 10 year does, barging in like it's their own home.

mark sighs and closes the door. it's not like mark dislike his friends. in fact, they haven't met for a while and mark kinda miss them. but mark wants to enjoy today by himself, just for a while.

he then comes to the living room, only to be greeted by the sight of jaemin and jeno kneeling in front of the little jisung, trying to persuade the boy from mark doesnt know what. jaemin held jisung's hand softly as jeno carress the boy's hair. it is too much of a sight for a 22-year-old single mark to handle, so he remains silent.

jeno stands up suddenly and makes his way to mark. he smiles happily before went on, "good morning, markie markie!" jeno smiles like he want to reval the sun

"jeno, what the fuck are you guys doing in my apartment?" mark asks, but suddenly he feel someone hugging his legs. looking down, he sees jisung looking back at him happily. he shoots stares to jaemin who now is in front of him.

"please take care of him." jaemin casually says.

mark mouth hangs open wide "you asked like asking for a goddamn FRIES JAEMIN PLEASE WHAT IS THIS?" mark is frantic as he tries to make jisung let his legs go but the boy just happily hugging mark and giggles.

jeno laughs, "jaemin and i are going to japan for 3 days. our parents are enjoying their life to it's fullest at paris so pretty please take care of jisung for us."

mark feels like world is buzzing around him. jeno and jaemin actually trusting their son to mark???

"man, you know how bad i am with kids!" mark pleads .

jaemin pats his shoulder and went on, "that's why you need to learn from now on! jisung is a good kid so he won't troubled you much. i prepared everything so it should be easier for you. his bags and everything is right there. call me if you need anything, we gonna take our leave now."

he then kneels to bid jisung a goodbye, and jeno follows after.

"jisungie will be a good boy and don't troubles mark daddy too muchーmark chokes when he heard his name and being called A FREAKIN DADDYー, can you sweetheart? dadda will be back soon so take care of yourself okay? call dadda if you need anything!"

jaemin pats his son's head and jisung rushes to hug jaemin. they both giggles before jaemin let the baby go. jeno holds jisung's hand next, "dadda will bring a lot of candies when we get back so behave nicely, okay? we love you." jisung kisses jeno's cheek and jeno pats his son's head.

"mark, please? we really dont know who to trust jisung with. just 3 days, okay?" jeno asks once again after he stands up.

mark sighs and takes jisung to his arms. jaemin beams and mark knew it's the right choice "3 days or elseー"

"or else we'll have a longer honeymoon! bye mark, bye jisungie!"

jaemin cuts while he pushes jeno to the door. they waves happily to jisung and the baby replies with much fevor and smiling. the door closed and mark stoods there for 5 seconds before he snapped to reality. he carries the baby to the living room and put him in the sofa. jisung then crawls down and opens his toy bag. he picks up his favourite blue bus and start playing with it, making little inaudible sounds that left mark giggles.

"aren't you hungry, jisung?"

"hungly." the boy answered while pouting. he then crawls back to the sofa amd sat next to mark. he crosses his arms in front of his chest, still with the same pouty face. mark laughs and ruffles jisung's hair.

"wait here, i'll make some foods." mark then gets up to the kitchen, but a small hand grips on his fingers, making him turns around. jisung's doe eyes once again meet his and he is once again scared

"dad, i want to pee."

oh crap

 

 

///

 

 

"WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS MY LITTLE BABY?" a loud screaming is heard from the door and mark just sighs. he plops down to the sofa and he just watchs baby jisung runs to hug the man standing in the door.

"uncle donghyuck!!" jisung is enveloped in donghyuck's big hug and the older boy just squeled happily. donghyuck lifts jisung up and carries him to the living room, where mark is at.

"what a mess." donghyuck says as he sits down on the sofa. jisung in his lap just happily watches the tv.

an hour ago, mark thinks nursing a 3-year-old boy is no biggie. but not even 5 minutes after, he decided to call donghyuckーhis best best best friend (tho mark admits he has a major big crush on donghyuck and he will pretend that donghyuck feels the same) and now life saverー to help him. so here the man is, pinching jisung's cheek while giggling like an idiot.

a brief mention about donghyuck, they basically met in high school. along with jeno, jaemin, and renjun, mark and donghyuck started their first year smoothly. a nice friends, nice family, girls and boy worshiping him, mark has no worries back then. he enjoyed his friends companies so muchーespecially donghyuck. they both are so different in many ways, in many possibilities, but hey, they works perfectly fine together.

mark is not really fond about skinship, but donghyuck is so so so touchy with peoples it makes mark scrunch at first. but as time goes by, between all the hand linkings, fingers brushing each other, goodbye hugs, stolen pecks on his cheeks from donghyuck, and nights they spent in each other's embraces, mark realized that maybe, maybe donghyuck is all he was searching.

developing a crush on your best fuckin friend is definitely not easy, as mark recalls. but mark survives all those years back then, so guess he will keeps it for some times until he is sure about donghyuck's feelings

"why the hell jeno and jaemin decided it's the best idea to leave jisung with you?"

"man, they both are an idiot." mark shrughs.

donghyuck hits his head.

"ow! what was that for?"

donghyuck ssh-us him and glared, "no bad words around the babies please."

mark frowns, "what babies?"

"me and jisung." he replies, then carries jisung away to the kitchen, leaving mark dumbfounded.

mark shakes his head and laughs a bit before decided to follow the boys to the kitchen. he is greeted with a domestic image of donghyuck cooking and jisung playing in the dining table. the view stirs something in his stomach and a warm feeling blooms in his chest. he walks over to accompany jisung as he secretely glances over to donghyuck who is busy cooking, humming a songーprobably by troye sivanー and he smiles again.

"what are you playing, jisungie?" he pinches jisung's cheeks as he sat in the chair.

"aah daddy don't touch my cheeks!" jisung whines and mark chuckles.

somewhere, he hears donghyuck chocked, so he turns around to face donghyuck.

"what is it?"

donghyuck tries to hold his laughter down and replies, "daddy? really? kink much?"

"it was jaemin's idea!" donghyuck laughs as he swifts his way to the dining table with jisung's soup and a plate of fried rice for mark.

donghyuck smiles softly at the sight of jisung trying to blows his soup and proceed to help the baby eats. he looks up at mark and frowns.

"aren't you going to eat?" he asks.

"what about you?"

"i ate before i came here." donghyuck replies as he feeds jisung.

mark nods, and he begins eating. at some point, a realization hits him that he rarely eat lunch with someone,ー 2 person to be exact for nowー because he mainly spent his time alone. after graduating from college and took over the family's company, he became busier and busier. he rarely met his friends like jeno, jaemin, renjun, donghyuck, and the others. now the christmas holiday is around, mark promises to meet up with all his friends and catch up to their lives.

"earth to mark lee!" suddenly a finger snaps in front of his face. donghyuck's pretty face comes to the frame and it's soooo close mark feels like his heart is beating hundred times faster.

he coughs awkwardly, "what do you want?"

"jisungie is sleepy, so please finish up your food and put him to sleep." donghyuck replies.

mark glances at jisung that is snuggling to donghyuck's neck, certaintly sleepy.

"why don't you do it?"

donghyuck hufs, blowing his bangs before answering, "because he said he want to sleep with you, duh."

mark gets up, taking jisung from donghyuck's arm to his hold, and pat the baby's back softly. he walks to his room, not even care to finish his food. and when he reaches the door, he turns around to face donghyuck.

"are you coming or not?" donghyuck waves him and replies, "i'm going to wash the dishes first. you go." mark nods and enters his room.

donghyuck shakes his head and chuckles. he washes the dishes, clean the table and then proceed to mark's room. he opens the door and he sees jisung sleeping peacefully in mark's bed. the latter is right beside the baby, humming softly and carresing jisung's hair. donghyuck feels a twist in his chest. seeing mark like this is really not mark. he used to mark that is clumsy, mark that swears a lot, mark that can't even held his tears when watching love, rosie. but here, right now, mark looks so dominant and father-like, it sends donghyuck to an alternate universe of another version of mark lee. it's fascinating.

he then quietly closes the door, and the clicking sound snaps mark to look at him. he lays in another side of the bed, no words exchanged between them for a short time. just a two grown ass men staring at a sleeping baby.

"he is so cute." mark breaks the silence. donghyuck nods in agreement.

"well, jeno's genes runs in him" the other replies. mark frowns. what does that mean?

"you think jeno is cute?" he asks, trying to not sounds so jealous.

donghyuck laughs silently, "well yeah? remember when i crushed on him back in high school?"

mark eyes snaps open and he sits on the bed. "you HAD a crush on jeno?"

"uh.. yeah? i thought you all knew about that?" well he is definitely wrong because mark didn't know about this before. he began feeling something, like a twist or a clenching feeling in his stomach. god dammit jeno and his blinding beautiful ass smile.

being a fully grown adult that certaintly not jealous over the fact that his fuckin crush crushed on his bestfriend, he gets up from the bed and takes his towel to bathroom without any words. donghyuck just stares at him and chuckles. mark lee and his dense feeling.

 

 

////

 

 

"donghyuck. wake up."

donghyuck grunts and snaps his eyes open. he is greeted by mark god damn lee's beautiful face and his sleepy brain can't quiet catch what was happening. he blinks and he realizes that he fell asleep in mark's bed. he looks to his left and he sees no one is there.

"where is jisung?" he asks as he rubs his eyes, voice hoarse

"playing in the bathroom. come, you need to take a bath too."

"are you going to bath me too, daddy?"

it should come as a joke, mark knows that. but he feels something burning behind his neck and legs shaking a little bit.

donghyuck's hair is out of the place, sticking out here and there. face puffy after waking up and he looks so damn cute mark cant resist anymore, so he cups donghyuck's face and leans closer. "get in the bathroom and find out."

then he left donghyuck is dumbfounded, because what the fuck??? 

a couple minutes laterーafter he is sure that his heart is no longer beating like crazy, he then roses from the bed and move his steps towards the bathroom. when he open the door, he sees mark and jisung in the tub and damn mark fuckin lee is shirtless, hair damped from the water and he looks so fuckin cute while playing in the tub with baby jisung. donghyuck's heart swell a little bit as a smile starts to creep on his face. he moves forward and sit on the edge of the tub.

"hey jisungie, how long have you been in the water?"

"hmmm i don't know uncle. about five minutes?" the baby replies as he plays with his rubber duck.

donghyuck inverts his gaze to mark, the elder throw a confused gaze.

"what?"

donghyuck smirks, "are you wearing anything underneath? or are you naked like a baby?"

mark chokes and donghyuck laughs, until a smug grin appears on mark's lips "would you like to find out?"

this time, donghyuck chokes and rushly leaving the bathroom. mark laughs and jisung stares weirdly.

 

 

////

 

 

night came so suddenly, donghyuck realizes while he was playing with jisung in the living room. mark is somewhere in his work room, doing bussiness donghyuck doesnt really understand. it's been two hours, mark hasn't stepped out of the room and donghyuck is worried. mark overworked himself too much sometimes, he always been like that since they were young.

"jisungie, aren't you sleepy?" donghyuck glances at the clock that strokes 9 p.m.

jisung yawns as he replies, "jisungie is sleepy but want to play with mark daddy."

donghyuck smiles as he picks up jisung and made their way to mark's work room. he knocks the door once and turns the knob. inside, mark is busy with papers, computer on his side illuminating his features.

donghyuck lets jisung down and the baby immediately runs to mark. "daddyyy!"

mark startled as he feel someone hugging his legs. he looks down and he saw jisung with a bunny doll in his arms. he whips his eyes to the door as he picks up jisung from the floor and sits him in his laps

"jisung said he wants to play with you." donghyuck comments, and mark carreses jisung's hair.

"hey baby. sorry dad has a little work right here. how about you going to sleep first and we will play tomorrow?" jisung stares at mark as tears starting to build up in his doe eyes.

mark starts to panic and he looks over to donghyuck for a help. donghyuck shakes his head and walk closer to the two of them. he sits in mark's desk as he holds jisung's hand, but the baby moves his hand and loops it on mark's neck, face snuggling to the man's neck as he stutters, "but jisungie want t-to play."

mark sighs in defeat and turns his computer off. he gets up from his chair, holding jisung in his arm.

"take some rest. the work isn't going anywhere. besides, you haven't had your dinner yet." donghyuck says as the three of them walks to the dining room. mark mutters a small 'thank you' and donghyuck pats his hair.

 

 

///

 

 

"it's getting late. just stay over."

mark says as he plays with the sleepy jisung. the baby's head is resting in his torso as he put him in his laps. mark darts his eyes to donghyuck in the kitchen, cooking mark's late dinner.

"you literally have one bed. i ain't sleepin in the sofa, im a guest." he snarkly replied with a smug grin, mark laughs quietly.

"i'm sleeping in the sofa, dont worry. you and jisung take the bed."

donghyuck makes his way to the living room, placing mark's dinner in the table in front them and take over jisung to his lap.

"i'm kidding, canada. we both sleeping in the bed. now eat." mark smiles and starts to dig in.

 

 

///

 

 

jisung cried at 3 am, startling both mark and donghyuck. mark tries to calm him down, but it's no avail. donghyuck picks him up, carrying the baby while humming softly. he asks mark to make jisung's milk, so the latter goes to the kitchen. donghyuck touches jisung's forehead as he feels heat creeps to his skin.

jisung is sick.

the baby is now still hiccuping, and donghyuck tries his best to calm him down. he pats jisung's back as he hums a song. mark came later with the milk, so donghyuck lays the baby to the bed again. they both watch as the baby drifts to sleep.

mark sighs loudly "jaemin and jeno are going to kill me." he mutters

donghyuck puts his hand on top of mark's, reassuring the older that it's fine.

"it's not your fault." mark hums appreciately.

after a brief comforting silence, mark squeezes donghyuck's hand softly, so the other avert his gaze from jisung to him.

"thank you for today, donghyuck. i couldn't thank you enough for helping me."

donghyuck beams, "hey, it's okay. i had fun, really."

"thank you. now why don't you go to sleep? we have a long day ahead."

"are you going to work again?" donghyuck frowns as he see mark getting up from his bed.

"it's almost done, i'mー"

"no," donghyuck says strenly.

mark sighs, "just for a while, donghyuck."

"mark, just sleep. you can continue tomorrow. the work is still going to be there in the morning."

mark raises his hands in defeat, and he goes back to the bed. "if i don't win the deal, it's your fault." mark mutters as he close his eyes. donghyuck laughs queitly.

 

 

///

 

 

donghyuck wakes up to an empty bedーokay not really empty because jisung is there, but mark is nowhere in sight, probably in his work room again. donghyuck sighs as he get up. placing a pillow near jisung so he wont fall, he makes his way to the bathroom. after washing his face and brushing his teeth, he made his way to the kitchen.

jisung is sickーmaybe he misses his daddies so much, so donghyuck decided to cook porridge. donghyuck let his mind wanders as he stirs the mixture.

because of the baby's condition, he wont be able to go home today. mark is also overworking himself, so donghyuck feels like he needs to be here for a while, just in case. mark has always been like that, ever since back then donghyuck constantly worries about mark.

"if i hug you from behind, won't you think it's too clichê?" a sudden voice scared the hell out of donghyuck. he jolts in surprise.

"mark, what the fuck? give a man a warning, would you?" mark laughs softly, as he round his hands on donghyuck's waist, he feels the other stiffen a little before relaxing. he snuggles his face to the crook of donghyuck's neck, inhaling the boy's scent.

"good morning." he murmurs.

now, donghyuck is not dense, or stupid, or anything. he knows that there is an unspoken feelings between the two of them. based on mark's crazy heartbeat that he feels as the older's torso is pressed to his back, he know the feeling is mutual. but he will let the time unraveled it all. his main focus for now on is jisung.

"good morning to you too, big baby. have you brushed your teeth yet?" the grip on his waist tighten as the face that is snuggling on his neck became closer. breathing right in donghyuck's neck, sending shivers all over his body.

"nope."

donghyuck turns the stove off, and he spins his body, facing mark. the other's hands are still firm on his waist. he cups mark's face, the older's eyes dropping, nose red, and l-lipsー

okay what the fuck lee donghyuck.

he snapped out of his gut and ruffles mark's hair, "go sleep some more."

mark burries his face back on donghyuck's neck, hair tickling the side of donghyuck's jaw.

"it's okay, not that tired."

"i told you to not overwork yourself, didn't i? are you always like this?"

"m' sorry."

donghyuck hums as he tries to peel the other from his body. "it's okay. go clean yourself and wake jisung for me."

mark grunts as he detached himself from donghyuck. lips pouty as he walks back to his room, leaving donghyuck amused.

"boys." he mutters as he turns to the stove again.

 

 

////

 

 

the day passes like a blur for mark and donghyuck. dealing with a sick baby is definitely not easy. jisung cried a lot, hiccuping and trembling as he is being switched from mark's embrace to donghyuck's, but the baby still cried.

donghyuck tried his best to make sure that jisung ate well, and mark is too occupied making sure jisung is happy while playing with him, he almost didn't touch his work at all. jaemin and jeno called in the evening, and worried as sick about jisung. jaemin maybe shed a tear or more, but both donghyuck and mark convinced him that jisung is okay, it just a fever and they will take care of the baby so the couple can enjoy their time. jaemin and jeno thanked both of them so much donghyuck needs to aburptly ended the call.

"hey." mark jolts up when he hears the sound of clicking door. he stares at donghyuck that is walking out from his bedroom, in mark's oversized shirt.

"is he sleeping?" mark asks, donghyuck nods.

mark then pats the empty space on the couch, gesturing donghyuck to sit beside him. the younger plops his body to the sofa. mind and body tired. they just sit there in silence.

"sorry i had to borrow your clothes. i didn't expect to stay here longer."

mark twirls donghyuck's hair in his finger as he holds donghyuck's hand, "it's okay. i'm the one that should be sorry for keeping you here."

donghyuck averts his gaze to mark. the other's face is clearly tired, maybe he will fall sick soon. he carress mark's face with his free hand. mark leans to the touch in his face.

"hey, i told you it's fine. i want to do this. it's nice spending time with you and jisung."

mark hums appreciately. he leans his head on donghyuck's shoulder and plays with his fingers. silence once again filled them, but neither of them mind.

later that night, donghyuck fell asleep and mark carried him to  _their_ bedroom.

 

 

///

 

 

donghyuck woke up by pokes in his cheeks. he tries to open his eyes but the sunray blinded him, so he closes them again. he heard giggles from both of his left, so he open his eyes again. after a moment adjusting his vision, he is greeted with jisung smiling face in front of him. the baby's finger poking his cheeks every once in a while and he giggles. donghyuck smiles happily, guess the baby isn't that sick anymore, he thought.

"good mowning, dadda!" the baby exclaims.

donghyuck tilts his head, "so i'm no longer uncle now, baby?"

jisung shakes his head "nuh-oh, dadda donghyuck," jisung points to his chest, "and dadda mark." as he throws himself to mark's embrace.

donghyuck feels heat creeps to his face, and he tries to hide his face behind his hands. mark laughs awkwardly as he cuddle jisung in his arms. they both giggling like crazy, so donghyuck snaps his eyes open to look at them, happily. the laughter died and mark puts jisung down to the floor.

"uncle renjun is outside. do you want to play with him, jisungie?"

the baby nods enthustiacly and runs to the living room, leaving mark and donghyuck in the bed. mark scoots closer to donghyuck and wraps his hand on the latter waist. donghyuck moves closer and tucks his head on mark's torso.

"tired?" mark asks, donghyuck just nods. he snuggles closer. their legs tangled with each other.

"jaemin and jeno is coming today." mark announces.

donghyuck looks up, eyes droppy behind his messy bangs, and mark thinks he is the cutest.

"aren't they suppose to be back tomorrow?"

"they are worried as sick and insisted to go home as soon as possible. i told them jisung is fine but they insisted."

donghyuck let out a soft hmmpt-h, pouty and face clearly sad.

"guess better if i spend the time left with my baby." donghyuck tries to get up and release himself from mark's embrace, but the older pins his body to the bed and snuggles closer.

"just for a while." mark says and donghyuck is defeated. stupid mark and his pleading.

he twirls mark's hair in his finger softly. they stay like that for like an eternity, embracing each other and enjoying each other's presence. it kinda reminds donghyuck to their sleepover nights in high school days.

suddenly, the door is open and jisung jumps to the bed, trying to positions himself between donghyuck and mark. the two man laughs as they welcomes the baby. by the door, renjun stands watching the scene enrolled in front of him.

"hey, donghyuck."

"renjun my old witch friend!" he exclaims, meeting his friends slowly after a long time feels good.

"i highly understand if both of you want to spend the day lovey-dovey like a husband with their son, but sorry to break it to you, i need mark right now." donghyuck blushes. husband? he and mark?

mark laughs and mutters a quiet 'fuck you man' to the renjun. the chinese man laughs and left the room.

mark tickles jisung softly and he pinchs the baby's cheeks. "dadda needs to do something. have fun with donghyuck dadda for a while, okay?" the baby nods understandingly, and he goes to donghyuck's embrace. the said boy cuddles the baby while planting soft kisses on his red cheeks.

"i need to discuss the project with renjun. it wont take long. i'll be in my room." mark says as he gets from the bed, he takes one last look to jisung and donghyuck, and walks to he door.

"don't overwork again, mister." he hears donghyuck says.

when he reaches the door, he turns to donghyuck, the other already has his eyes on him. "i'm jealous, by the way."

donghyuck tilts his head in confusion.

"jisung got his morning kisses." by that, he closes the door. an old friend once again appears on donghyuck's face again, and he just hugs the baby closer to hide his embrassment.

 

 

/////

 

 

"jisungie!!" jaemin rushes inside as mark opened the door, not even caring to greet the owner of the apartment. jeno comes behind, handing mark a paper bag as he take off his shoes.

"hey man. sorry for troubling you."

mark accepted the giftーjapanese cherry wineー and put it in the dining table. he then goes to the living room, where jaemin is busy enveloping his son in his arms, and the baby just giggles while chanting 'dadda' all over. jeno is on the sofa with renjun, probably talking about bussiness. donghyuck is on the floor sulking about his 'son' being taken away from him.

"jaeminnieeeeee, are you sure you dont have any things to do? i can take care of jisung well!" donghyuck pleads once again, and everyone laughs.

"if you really want a child, you can have one by your own, dont you?" jaemin suggest and donghyuck makes a face.

"look jaemin, i know you're mocking me for my single gorgeous ass, but you don't have to rub it in my face you know!"

jeno shrugs, used to donghyuck's child-like act, "mark can help you with that."

mark choked on his own spit and he mutters jeno a 'fuck-you retard'. donghyuck just shrugs it off as he continue sulking to jaemin.

"or," suddenly renjun says, "i can help you with that" renjun sends donghyuck a wink, and the other replies with a slurty wink.

oh. not gonna happen, mark thinks.

mark positions himself between jeno and renjun, and he slaps renjun's thigh. the boy laughs seeing mark's red face.

"i'm warning you." the oldest said and renjun laughs again.

the five of them catch up to each other lives. after they parted ways since university graduation, they haven't had any time to met each other. now through a simple yet memorable moment, they had time for their group, and it feels really nice.

a couple hours later, jeno and jaemin decided to head home with their baby. donghyuck may or may not held to jisung and didn't want to hand the baby to his parents, but eventually let go after being promised that jisung will visit him soon. also, he may or may not shed a few tears when jisung bid him a goodbye, planting a kiss on his cheeks.

mark pat jeno's and renjun's shoulder after their bid their goodbye, enveloping jaemin in a hug and taking jisung once again to his arms. jisung reachs out to hug mark's neck and snuggles to his side. everyone laughs except donghyuck who is still sulking.

"come and visit daddy sometimes, okay big guy?" mark says to jisung. the baby nods happily.

donghyuck took over jisung and squeeze the baby into a hug. jisung giggles happily and plays with donghyuck's hair. "you're not going to forget me right?" donghyuck asks the baby.

the four other man rolled their eyes. jaemin laughs quietly with jeno, and renjun elbows mark on his side. mark grunts, but eyes fixed on jisung and donghyuck. a smile grows on his face as he approach the two.

"dadda." jisung says as he points to donghyuck's nose. the boy laughs at the baby's cuteness. and when mark is closer, jisung points to him, "dadda." then the baby laughs.

they once again bid each other goodbye, and proceed to their own way. jaemin and jeno once again thanking mark and donghyuck, which both of them just shrugs it as no biggie.

when the door finally closed, mark looks at donghyuck who is sitting in the sofa. he approachs the boy and sits beside him. donghyuck is still clearly sad, mark wishes to put away the sadness. he carreses the boy's hair.

"he will come again soon. it's not like their moving out or something."

donghyuck pouts, "it's so quiet without jisungie."

mark laughs and pulls donghyuck closer. the boy leans to his shoulder, fingers locking with each other.

"it's also quiet when i'm alone."

donghyuck looks up to mark. the other already staring at him. "are you going home tonight?"

"hmmm."

"don't."

the younger stares to mark's eyes through his messy bangs. "why?"

mark shrughs, "it's lonely. and the bed is cold without you. and if you go home i'll eat ramen tomorrow morning and it's not healthy and i know you hate that soー"

mark rambles cuts out by a peck donghyuck plants on his lips. he froze on his spots and donghyuck laughs.

"okay." donghyuck says

"okay what?" mark ask dumbly.

"okay, i will stay so you dont overwork yourself. i will stay so someone will make sure you eat well. i will stay so your house is filled with me and me only. i will stay so your bed won't feel cold anymore. happy?" donghyuck explains, and mark beams so bright.

"more than happy." he then leans to kiss donghyuck. their lips alligned perfectly with each other. it just soft and sweet, they both smiles between the kiss.

mark carries donghyuck to their bedroom, and he places the boy softly to the mattress, eyes never leaving each other. donghyuck pulls the older that is on top of him by his neck. they just stays there, enjoying each other companies. both are so close that mark and donghyuck can feel each other's rapid heartbeat.

donghyuck looks up to mark, and he put one his hand to cup mark's face.

"what are we?" he whispers, breath hitting mark's skin because they are so close.

mark leaned forward until their lips brushes with each other. "anything you want us to be."

then he kisses donghyuck. he kisses him in hope donghyuck savours all the feelings he poured through the kiss.

no words said, but for the time being, it's enough for both of them. they have all the time in this world. mark sure he had donghyuck, and donghyuck sure he had mark.

they fell asleep in each other's embrace that night.

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations for making it to the end! it's bad, i know. but thanks for reading sjshsjshsj


End file.
